Mild Moonlight
by skywolf666
Summary: It was a laughing comment spoken in a tone that could've almost been friendly as they parted ways after the hot springs had been freed from the Risen, but the words of the dark flier slammed like a blade, keen and precise, into Tiki's already shaken heart. Insecurity and jealousy however aren't easy to banish, even in such a pleasant place. TikixAvatar. (Hot-Springs DLC). (M).


"Morgan, please stand still. It's difficult enough to tie this on my own as it is, and you aren't making the job any easier by fidgeting about like that." Tiki scolded her daughter gently as her hands tightened the sash about Morgan's waist with careful and precise movements. Morgan mumbled something like an apology, letting the ancient manakete continue her work on fixing up the borrowed clothing that her daughter was to wear for the small party being held for the children.

Though Morgan had initially protested wearing such extravagant-looking items, she had thrown herself headlong into the celebration when she realized she now had a chance to cajole her unwilling friends into dressing up alongside her. Now she was eager to get going to join the others, giving Tiki both great amusement and exasperation as she added the finishing touches to the yukata as she had been taught by Say'ri. Her own dark blue yukata, like the other adult patrons were wearing was common and easier to don, as only the children had been given the formal and more decorative robes to dress into. Say'ri had proven an incredible help with the children's more complex clothing, and had even laughed with surprising good cheer as she instructed Tiki how to help with the belt that was nearly impossible to tie by the wearer.

Glad to see Morgan excited, Tiki tightened the belt further and leaned back to examine her daughter and her completed task. Satisfied that she had fixed the belt as she had been taught, she exhaled slowly in appreciation at the figure her daughter cut and the sudden realization of what her work had brought about. "Ah..."

Morgan turned shyly at the sound, folding her hands demurely in front of her as red crested high in her cheekbones with her embarrassment. Tiki stood slowly, wrapping her arms about her middle as she looked her daughter up and down and shook her head slowly in admiration. The change in her daughter's figure was shocking with the new formal dress, and Tiki knew for a fact that if she hadn't just spent a good few minutes helping her into the yukata that she would have believed her child had undergone a sudden and violent growth spurt.

Small in stature and looking more girlish than womanly usually, Morgan defied the common description she was used to getting with her father's old cloak covering most of her body up. The silky fabric of her new clothes slid about her body and emphasized her budding curves naturally, hinting at the adult she had yet to grow into while reminding Tiki abruptly that her daughter was indeed a young woman rather than a child.

The dark violet colour of her robe matched her usual cloak to perfection, and Tiki smiled unconsciously as she realized that was why the change in her daughter's appearance was so striking. With a different fabric and design but the similar colour, Morgan's slim body was showing more of its natural shape, and with her added shyness the change only became more apparent. Twisting her fingers together, Morgan let her bangs fall into her eyes when she asked in a voice barely above a whisper as her mother's silent gaze worsened her awkwardness, "H-How do I look, Mother...? Does it... suit me?"

"Look for yourself." Tiki answered with a chuckle, and she stepped aside and gestured to the full-length mirror that had been brought into the room so the occupants could see themselves before venturing outside. Morgan glanced sheepishly at it but made no attempt to move forward, and with another laugh, Tiki gently took her daughter by the shoulders and prompted her forward with an encouraging push.

Her bare feet whispered against the ground as she allowed herself to be steered forward, and Morgan held her breath as Tiki positioned her in front of the mirror and let her see the reflection. Almost instantly that same breath left her in an exclamatory gasp, and Morgan felt her jaw unhinging as she caught a glimpse of a strange creature standing where her reflection should have been.

A young woman stood in the mirror, blushing ferociously and staring out at her as if she had grown an extra head. Lifting her hand experimentally, Morgan tried to digest the fact that the figure in the mirror copied her movements exactly. The flowing sleeve moved with her, the supple material swishing slightly under her thin wrist. Her arms seemed longer in the dark robe, and she tilted her head as she wondered where the curves she was seeing in the mirror had come from. She was used to seeing a straight line where her arms rested, but without her notice her chest and hips had begun developing and created a soft hourglass shape that the yukata now emphasized. Seeing Tiki's face above and behind her shoulder reassured her dazed mind that what she was seeing was truly her reflection, but she whispered for reassurance all the same as her arm fell back limply to her side, "W-Whoa... That's... That's really me?"

"It's really you." Tiki reassured her gently, giving Morgan's shoulders a warm squeeze as she stepped out of the mirror's reflection to give Morgan an unobstructed view. Morgan turned this way and that, craning her neck as she tried to view herself from all angles and take in the sudden image that she still didn't seem ready to believe was her. Giggling at the childish action, Tiki unclasped her necklace and then returned to stand behind her daughter. Holding the silver chain and its charm carefully, Tiki held it out in front of her daughter's neck, nodding to herself as she murmured, "You're only missing one little thing..."

"Your necklace?" Morgan whispered, aghast as all the strength faded from her limbs while her mother clasped the silver chain about her neck with precise and quick movements. The dragon's wing hung proudly just above the swell of her chest, and Morgan watched the pure white stone glittering faintly in her reflection. Her words catching in her throat, Morgan reached to touch the precious item she had never seen her mother remove, "N-No way...! Mom, I can't take this! Father g-gave it to you!"

"I know, and I expect it back first thing in the morning." Tiki agreed with a sage nod, and she turned her daughter about to face her so she could better fix the charm's location on her throat. Busying herself with the menial task gave her an excuse not to meet Morgan's astonished eyes, and as her fingers touched the warm metal of the charm, she let out a soft sigh of nostalgia for the day Cail had given it to her.

She knew for a fact he hadn't intended it as a romantic gesture, especially seeing as he had only known her for less than a month, but nonetheless the friendly overture had indeed sparked her realization of how attracted she was to him, even then. He had taken her to the local town, knowing she had wanted a chance to be amongst the people again after such a long time of isolation in the shrine. She had only shown a fleeting instant of interest when she had seen the necklace laid out amongst a myriad of others, but Cail was attentive and hadn't forgotten about it. He'd bought and packaged it without her notice, and handed it to her almost as if it was an afterthought when they arrived back in camp and parted ways. She had worn it without hesitation, and as the days went by and she fell more and more in love with him, the significance of that paltry little gift he'd handed to her almost as a welcoming token became so large it meant as much to her now as the ring she wore on her left hand.

Giving the charm a tender pat, Tiki met her daughter's wide and disbelieving eyes and smiled warmly in reassurance. Her necklace now lay nestled underneath the broken dragonstone that Morgan had been found wearing, and the manakete explained with a soft smile, "Consider it a loan for tonight. You've been given such splendid clothing, and you look so grown-up it seems a shame you don't have an accessory to match... So, you can borrow mine. Just make sure to return it to me come morning, all right?"

Touching the charm worshipfully, Morgan was stunned into momentary silence as her mother watched her with an affectionate smile. She had never seen her mother take off the necklace, and her father treated the matching charm he wore with equal care. Nodding violently, Morgan mumbled through a pleased knot in her throat, "Y-Yeah...! First thing in the morning, I promise! I'll take good care of it, I swear!"

"Good. Now, you ought to get going. I'm afraid I kept you too long. Fixing your clothes was more difficult than I thought it would be, even with Say'ri's instruction." Tiki laughed, gently stroking Morgan's hair as she walked her to the door of their room. The little celebration for the children was being held on the opposite side of the inn, and with the darkening night Tiki knew she'd made her daughter late for it. "Relax and enjoy yourself tonight. It is for you and your friends, after all."

Pausing, Morgan abruptly turned about and wrapped her arms firmly about her mother in a strong embrace. Softly laughing at Morgan's action Tiki returned the hug warmly. Morgan never was shy in showing her parents her love for them, and it was a habit Tiki knew stemmed from her father who was just as playful as his daughter when it came to his displays of affection. Yet there was something else in Morgan's arms as she held Tiki tight, and surprised as she sensed the stiffness in her daughter's embrace, Tiki softened her hold. There was a tinge of pain in her daughter's thin arms, in the way she nuzzled so fiercely against her shoulder, and Tiki rested her hand carefully on her daughter's head as she asked worriedly, "Morgan...? What is it, my sweet? What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad that you're smiling." Morgan answered quietly, closing her eyes and giving her a fond and concerned squeeze as she felt her mother run her hand lovingly through her hair. Her heart ached as she remembered that stern, almost pained frown that she had caught her mother wearing at the end of their earlier battle to free the springs from the Risen, and she explained seriously as Tiki stopped her caress in surprise, "You looked so hurt... when the battle ended today. I didn't know what happened, and I was worried about you. But you're smiling now... so I'm glad."

It took more effort than she would have guessed to remain still and silent, and Tiki closed her eyes as she felt Morgan's embrace stiffen about her. She had thought herself able to hide her emotions well, but Morgan wasn't an easy person to fool. Hating herself for causing her daughter so much worry, she sighed and nuzzled against her daughter's hair as she murmured, "I'm sorry, Morgan. I didn't mean to cause you any concern... but I am all right. There's no need to worry. It was a passing moment of ill thought, nothing more, I promise."

Giving her mother one long last squeeze, Morgan sighed and released her with a frown still hovering at her lips. She accepted the words however, and nodded to herself before glancing over her shoulder at the hall she was meant to be walking down. Knowing Tiki would scold her for lingering and that her friends were awaiting her arrival, she forced a smile to her face and said brightly, "All right, I'll get going now. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Mm. Get running. And enjoy yourself." Tiki reminded her with a gentle pat to the shoulder, and she watched as Morgan slipped into the hallway and hurried off with one last glance over her shoulder. Leaning back against the wall, Tiki bit down on her lower lip as a weary sigh escaped her despite her better judgement. Tiredness weighed her shoulders down, but she ignored it as she began heading out in the opposite direction of her daughter.

The hallway leading out of the inn was empty and quiet, but Tiki savoured the silence. It gave her a chance to think as she wandered the path, and the moment she stepped outside into the cold night she exhaled wearily to watch her breath mist in the frigid air. The snow had stopped falling, and she sat down carefully on the stone steps leading up to the entry as she waited for her partner to join her for the night now that she had finished attending to Morgan.

Tilting her head back to gaze up at the star-studded sky, Tiki found herself unable to enjoy the clear view that the inn nestled along the mountainside provided her with. Instead her mind remained fixed on the battle that had been waged to free the patrons of the inn from the Risen storming the springs, and on the woman she had unthinkingly been paired with for that time. A shudder that had nothing to do with the temperature went through her, and she hugged herself as her lips pulled back into an unconscious frown as the words that had been haunting her thoughts once more whispered through her mind.

"_It must be nice, having so many things that others cannot possess. You should be mindful of those gifts of yours, however, Miss Oracle... You never know when they'll become a curse to those around you. You are manakete, after all... and humans tend to crave familiarity once the spark of novelty fades away."_

The laughing crimson-brown eyes had pierced her through like a blade, and she had known immediately that the words had been used specifically to break through the holes in her defences and leave her helpless. Despite that knowledge however, she had been unable to deflect them as easily as she should have. As most poisonous words tended to be, the dark flier's words had been true, and she hadn't had a retort for them. Instead she had been forced to swallow the bile rising in her throat, to clench her hands into fists and walk away from the sole woman in the army who could and did shake her confidence every time their paths crossed.

Her hands tightened into fists unconsciously, and she closed her eyes as she tried to quell the bile rising in her throat and burning her tongue. It didn't matter what she told herself, what she tried to remember, as the gnawing feelings of doubt and self-loathing continued to grow, feeding off of the almost gently chuckled comments Aversa had made when they parted after the battle. She had never claimed fondness for the Plegian commander, and many in the army shared her dislike but not one of them had the depth that her feelings did.

She couldn't content herself with being the victor of their unspoken war where the battle had been unfought and no blood shed, and Aversa wasn't willing to let it end so simply either. Even if she had no hope to ever come out the winner, even if she knew it useless, she wasn't the type to lay down and let it lie. And worse, Tiki couldn't blame her for it. If their positions had been switched, she would still be fighting, simply because defeat was too bitter to swallow in such matters. She'd tasted that kind of loss once before, and nothing hurt as badly as it. Yet that understanding did little to make her truly empathetic. Aversa was her opposite in almost every way, yet in the dark flier Tiki saw herself anyway, and understood the truth of the arguments that went mostly unsaid between them. In the end... They both knew who was the suitable one, and who wasn't.

A warm weight on her shoulders jerked her abruptly from her grim thoughts, and she couldn't stifle a shocked gasp as she leapt upright and whirled about with all the speed she could muster. Her left hand moved automatically to her hip where her dragonstone usually was kept in a pouch on her belt, but the momentary pulse of terror brought on by being pulled so sharply from her musing faded as her emerald eyes fixed on the dark-chocolate ones of her husband.

Tiki was unsure for a moment which one of them was more startled by her violent reaction to being surprised, but Cail's astonished expression and the apology in his gaze almost hurt as he held up his hands in an automatic gesture of peace. Fighting to control her breathing as her heart pounded wildly out of control, Tiki pressed a hand to her chest as she murmured faintly, "Gods, you gave me a start..."

"I'm sorry." Cail apologized honestly, stepping forward to gently brush his knuckles along her cheek in a gesture of his contrition. She leaned into his touch, letting out the softest of sighs and he smiled weakly before taking her firmly into his arms. She came willingly, leaning into his chest and nuzzling against him when he tightened his hold about her waist and repeated softly into her ear, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right. I wasn't paying attention." Tiki answered with a little chuckle, wondering at her ignorance to his presence. She wasn't easy to startle in general, though Cail was constantly attempting to surprise her, and the fact that she hadn't heard him coming both confused and irritated her. Feeling his fingers threading absently through her hair as he held her, she explained sheepishly, "I was lost in thought, I guess."

Though he had a feeling she wasn't being completely honest, Cail let the excuse go. Moving his hand errantly through her ponytail, Cail instead changed the topic as her fingers curled into the back of his similarly-coloured yukata and held onto him, "So, are you going to tell me why you called me out here? I've got to admit, you've had me curious all day. What's your big surprise?"

Feeling a bit of her good cheer returning at his words, Tiki allowed herself an honest smile as she pulled away from him to meet his eyes. While the little surprise of hers hadn't been her own idea, she had gone along with the playful suggestion of her redheaded companion when the offer had been given to her, and now she took his hand as she teased, "Surely you can wait a few more minutes to find out? Come with me, and let your eyes explain for you."

Laughing as he sensed her mood shifting for the better, Cail let her lead him onto the stone path that curved away from the inn. He honestly had no idea what she wanted to show him, but when she had asked him to meet her later in the night alone he hadn't thought twice about accepting. Now they walked together in the cold night, hands linked tightly and their breath misting in the air as she led him further and further away from the inn.

His heart caught in his throat as he recognized the building they were heading towards, and immediately his cheeks grew red with a heady mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Lucina had pointed out that same building during the battle with great curiosity, and to his horror he'd been forced to explain why it wouldn't be a good idea for her to go inside and to never tell Chrom he had explained what it was in the first place. Stopping dead in his tracks as he realized Tiki was taking him there, his throat constricted and made his voice sound pinched as he stumbled over his words awkwardly, "Um... You're not really... Are you... _There_?"

Smiling in amusement at his nonsensical questioning, Tiki merely gave his hand a little tug to encourage him to keep walking. He followed her mechanically, showing no resistance even though his face proved he wasn't entirely sure if he was happy or frightened by her choice of a destination. Suspicion however flickered in his keen eyes as he noticed that the building was completely deserted, and he glanced to his wife to notice she didn't seem all that surprised. His frown deepened when he noted the sign stating the area was closed, and he pointed out slowly and with growing suspicion turning into confirmation, "Hey... Why is it closed already? Isn't this pretty much the busiest hour for these kind of places?"

Her smile broadened a little as her mischief came to light, but she felt no guilt for pulling a handful of strings behind the scenes with Anna's suggestion and aid. He continued to follow her when she ignored the sign and headed inside the front building where the changing rooms were located. Though empty there were already two sets of everything required for a person to enter the hot springs, and Cail couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head in bemused amazement. "I think I've sorely underestimated you, Tiki... Do I even want to know how you managed to pull this off?"

"It wasn't my doing. Anna was the one who suggested it, and I simply agreed." Tiki informed him with a smile, and she stood on tiptoe to lightly kiss his cheek before letting his hand go so she could head into the left hall that led to the women's changing area. Picking up the bundle set aside for her, she turned her head to gaze at him over her shoulder as she paused in the entrance. A coy smile curled at her lips, and she cautioned him playfully, "Don't you dare try to peek. I'll meet you in the springs."

She heard him laughing as she left him, and his good humour did much to lighten her heart from the shadow continuously clutching at her. As she undressed, she reflected on the redheaded trickster's aid that had made the little trip possible and mused that she definitely owed her friend a good debt for it. Untying her hair and setting aside her clothing in the prepared basket, a tiny smile curled at her lips as she murmured aloud, "She'll be impossible to deal with once she decides on what she wants in payment for this... Still, it may just be worth it..."

From beyond the door and outside at the springs she heard Cail's surprised exclamation as he found the water. Securing her towel about herself and setting aside the rest of her things, Tiki followed the sound outside to see her husband slipping into the water slowly, almost gingerly. A lattice of bandages had been wrapped about his upper right arm, but otherwise he had been left unmarked by the battle fought to secure the springs from the pack of marauding Risen.

Sighing deeply, Cail leaned back against the stones that served as both a seat and the spring's natural boundary. He kept his right arm up and out of the water, but as he closed his eyes and relaxed, Tiki was glad to see that he looked as if he was completely at ease. Taking advantage of his closed eyes, Tiki held the towel tightly to herself as she slipped outside to join him. She knew he heard her approaching, but to her amusement he kept his eyes closed even as he cocked his head reflexively in her direction.

Testing the water with her foot, Tiki hissed in appreciation at the hot temperature that sent a delightful shiver up her cool body. The frigid night air contrasted well with the steam-laden springs, and needing no coaxing, Tiki carefully lowered herself into the water not too far from where her husband was sitting. Like he had before her, a long sigh escaped her as the hot liquid closed over her body and went to work warming her skin and easing the tenseness in her muscles from the battles and stress. "Mmm..."

Keeping his eyes firmly closed while he smiled playfully, Cail cocked his head further in her direction as he listened to her sigh of pleasure. He couldn't help himself as he adjusted his back further against the hot stones to ease the aching between his shoulders, "Is it safe for me to open my eyes now, or should I keep them closed for the rest of the night?"

Rolling her eyes at his teasing, Tiki flicked a spray of water at his face. He laughed as he opened his eyes to see her glaring mockingly at him, and he sidled closer to her to wrap his arm about her shoulders, mindful to keep the bandages dry as he did so. She straightened a little in the water to aid him, leaning against his side comfortably as he pressed a little kiss to the top of her head. He watched her close her eyes as she cuddled further into him, and a pleased smile curled at his lips at the look of tender happiness that brightened her expression. Moving his hand absently down her shoulder, he muttered quietly against her sharpened ear, "I'm glad to see you smiling tonight."

Stiffening in surprise at the words that mimicked her daughter's earlier ones, Tiki wasn't sure how to react for a moment. Cail blinked, caught off guard by her response, but he had no time to say anything as she gave a weary sigh and asked him with a mutter of defeat, "Am I truly that obvious? Morgan said the same earlier. I didn't think I was making it so easy to see."

"I doubt many others noticed, if that helps. You're good at hiding your real feelings, but Morgan and I do know you better than most." Cail chided her gently, and she slumped into the water with a troubled frown marring her beautiful features. Hating to see her upset but also wanting to know why she had looked so pained when the battle had ended, Cail caressed her cheek sweetly and turned her face to his. She avoided his gaze, but she let him touch and stroke her which spoke volumes to the keen-eyed tactician. He watched her stare at the water, biting her lower lip as dark emotions flickered through her emerald eyes, and he took a deep breath before he spoke quietly, slowly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but... What happened earlier in the battle, that's why you're not yourself, isn't it? Something went on between you and Aversa, right?"

Eyes widening at his correct guess, Tiki wondered why she felt surprised by his ability to see through her and get to the heart of the problem without much effort. He was a tactician after all, and his battle skills were only eclipsed by his intelligence and quick-thinking. If there was a problem someone couldn't solve, Cail was usually the first one to be asked to help, and more often than not he had a solution ready. Still, this was a problem she hadn't expected him to know about, and she asked weakly as she self-consciously wrapped her arms about herself, "H-How did you...?"

"I know you two don't get along. Why, I'm not too sure, but even I'm not ignorant enough to see that you two have no love for each other." Cail answered with a little shrug, but his gaze on her was firm if a little uncertain. She still wasn't meeting his eyes, focussing instead on the still water that engulfed them, but the way she was chewing on her lower lip proved her upset and anxiousness. He continued when she remained silent, deciding it was best if he gave her all that he did have in order to ease her into responding to his questions, "I'm more than aware that Aversa isn't the easiest person to get along with, and she doesn't garner a lot of positive attention, but... you've never been one to make enemies out of possible comrades. I should've known better than to place you two so close today in battle, so I take the blame for making you upset... but I have to say, I do want to know what it is between the two of you, because I'm completely at a loss for reasoning."

The concern in his voice worsened her hurt, but she couldn't leave him with silence when he wanted to comfort her but was at a loss of how to go about it. Moving away from him as his closeness only made her more uncomfortable, she brushed her hair back from her face and gave him her back so his expression wouldn't make her falter. He didn't move to follow her, letting her go as he sensed her mood, and she explained almost bitterly, "It truly isn't that much of a mystery... What is between Aversa and I... is you."

Blinking, Cail had no idea how to answer such a thing. He watched her standing in the water, her arms wrapped about herself and her back to him, and though he wanted to touch her, embrace her, his body remained completely immobile. Her words carried a sharp edge he had never heard before, something beyond bitterness that he wasn't familiar with. His face reddened somewhat as he tried to read between the lines of her words without the explanation behind them, but he didn't want to anger her, or worse, make her even more upset. His voice weak as he needed clarification, he managed an uncertain and meek, "M-Me...?"

Sighing, Tiki turned somewhat as her arms tightened about herself in a protective sort of way. He looked lost, almost like a child as he waited for her answers, and the expression elicited the rest of her explanation in a weak breath, "Aversa is in love with you... and cannot forgive me for taking the place she wishes to fill in your heart. She challenged me outright today... and I'm afraid to say that her arguments made too much sense for me to let it go."

A cold chill went up Cail's spine despite the hot water, and his eyes narrowed as he watched the pain flickering deep in Tiki's emerald eyes. There was a strange look to her, almost like defeat, and his hands curled into tight fists as that chill spread amongst his skin and made his heart pound rapidly in his ears. A horrible feeling tightened his stomach and heavied his limbs, but he spoke with a calm that he did not feel as he repeated, "Too much sense?"

"She _is_ a beautiful woman, regardless of what she may say about her own age, and others behind her back. She is also skilled in the ways of war, and is rather intelligent... And most importantly... She is human." Tiki explained without looking at him, feeling each acidic word weighing down on her body until she felt as if she would collapse under the burden. She heard Cail straightening behind her in realization, and she cursed herself for speaking the truth even though the words gave her a strange and unpleasant sense of freedom. "She... is much more suited to you than I ever could be."

The tightening in his stomach became hard and heavy as understanding fully washed through him with her last words, and Cail felt his lips pulling back into a bitter smile. In the end, no matter how much they clung to each other, their difference in race had always been at the core of their pains. He remembered well her explanation to Nah that the gap between manakete and humans had been too wide for her to bridge in the days of the Ancient War, and even two long millennia later that distance was still forbidding to her. Still, her choice of words brought back painful memories of a heated argument and a stinging pain in his cheek, and again he repeated her words with a heavy tinge of dark emotion, "Suited, huh...? If it comes down to suitability, than _I'm_ definitely not the man who should be _your_ comrade, let alone your husband."

It was Tiki's turn to feel a chill, and she turned to stare at him in surprise as he watched her with painful longing that he didn't bother to try and disguise. His dark eyes were like stones, deep and ancient chips of onyx that matched horribly well with the agony stirring in her heart and clenching her body into a tight coil. He didn't give her a chance to answer, as he closed the distance between them and touched her cheek, forcing her to look up and meet his burning gaze. His voice was calm, surprisingly gentle despite the angry flickering of emotion in his eyes as he held her face and questioned her simply, "Do you love me, Tiki?"

All of her strength, all of her logic and willpower escaped her at the five soft words, and she slumped under the painful blow he struck without any effort at all. They were the same words she had asked of him once before, and as he had answered she echoed him now in a weak groan as his arms enveloped her in a fierce hug, "Yes... Yes, of course I do..."

"Then let that be all that matters." Cail whispered tightly, burying his face in her hair as she returned his embrace with every ounce of her strength. She was holding onto him as he held onto her, as if she'd vanish if he dared to let her go, and he continued thickly as he felt her warm tears splashing soundlessly against his chest, "You said that it was all that mattered to you when we found out who I really was, where I truly hailed from... and you slapped the sense right out of me when I told you that a daughter of Naga had no place dallying with a man born with Grima's heart. Do you remember what you said to me before you kissed the breath out of me?"

"I told you that I loved you. That I didn't care who you were meant to be, because it was who you were now that I loved and let into my heart and bed... and that if you loved me, that was all I cared for." Tiki answered him in a shaky whisper, refusing to look up at him as he held her close and nuzzled so sweetly against her neck and ear. She pressed her face against his shoulder, breathing deeply to steady her nerves until she trusted herself enough to gently push him away.

He let her move a little backwards but he didn't completely let her go, and she was glad for it even though a small part of her wanted to scold him for getting the bandages about his arm wet when he held her about the waist instead. The small errant thought proved him right, proved them both right, and she shook her head as she gazed up at him with tired exasperation. He was smiling at her, that crooked expression that had first made her think him handsome, and she sighed as she reached up to caress his cheek even as she muttered sourly, "Gods, I truly hate it when you turn my words back on me like this... You don't fight fairly at all..."

"Nor do you, so you're not in a position to scold me for being underhanded." Cail pointed out with a shake of his head, and he took her hand from his face to deliver a chaste and polite kiss to her knuckles. Her hand immediately tightened about the one holding it, and in answer he moved his lips searchingly along her fingers where her wedding band normally rested. Peeking at her through his unruly bangs which had fallen into his face as he bowed over her hand, he added with a seductive smirk, "And if memory serves about that particular argument, you all but threw me onto our cot and proceeded to use your body to win that confrontation of ours. Not that I complained at the time, or at the end, but I don't believe that's fighting fair, either."

Acknowledging that he was right, but not really feeling guilty for it either, Tiki simply smiled as he kissed her hand again. She hadn't known any other way to make him be quiet, and she had been too scared that he was going to leave her unless she made him see just how much she really needed him. It had been terrifying, that moment where he had looked at her with hooded eyes and told her he wasn't worthy of loving her anymore now that he had discovered who he was. Knowing she had just put him through that same fear, that same pain, she squeezed his hand again before standing on tiptoe to whisper against his cheek, "I'm sorry... Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Tiki." Cail answered quietly, and he pulled her gently up that last inch to kiss her fully. Her fingers curled into his hair the second their lips touched, and she murmured softly in pleasure as his arms tightened possessively about her svelte form. Without waiting for her permission he simply scooped her up from the water, carrying her to the edge of the spring and pinning her back against the stone wall. Gazing at her as her arms curled about his shoulders, he kissed her sweetly again before muttering softly into her lips, "Eventually, we would have had to bring this up. I'm just glad that you set the bar for this argument beforehand. That way, there's nothing to really argue about. I love you, and that's all that matters in the end. We'll make it all that matters."

Letting him hold her to the wall, Tiki closed her eyes as she let him untie the knot that held the towel up about her body. He nipped tenderly at her throat as he unwrapped the sodden fabric that hid her from him, and she squirmed slightly to help him in the removal. His mouth roamed her hot skin possessively, leaving little marks in his wake as she murmured into his hair, "Your optimism never fails to astound me... Then again, that's what drew me to you in the first place, so I shouldn't chide you for it. If you say that's all that matters... how can I argue with you?"

"That's what I want to hear." Cail chuckled as her arms wrapped tightly about his shoulders to hold him close. He could sense her impatience with his teasing, but he didn't much care as he took his time marking a path up her cheek to her ear with his lips. He delivered a wicked lick to the sharpened tip, reaching under the water to pick her clean off her feet and curl her legs about his waist before he mused thoughtfully, "You know, there's something I just realized... This kind of place, it's full of newlywed couples. In a way... This is almost like our honeymoon."

The words succeeded in doubling her desire, and she couldn't help but smile at the idea she hadn't really thought of before. Surrendering her weight to the wall and his hard grip, Tiki slipped her hands below the surface to mimic his earlier movements and begin untying the towel hugging his hips. Her smile broadened when she heard him hiss at her fingertips brushing against the most honest part of his body, and with a devilish giggle she stroked him completely to elicit that husky groan she loved to hear.

Cail didn't disappoint her, gritting his teeth tightly as her clever hands caressed him. The sensation of her silky skin and the water combined drove him mad, and his hands redoubled their grip on her as she moved in a slow, patient rhythm. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he closed his eyes as his hips moved without his consent to sink deeper into her touch. She knew every inch of him now, knew exactly how to touch and tease him to provoke the best reactions, and she never hesitated to love him if she had the chance. His breathing hitching as she applied just the slightest bit of pressure in her strokes, Cail ground out desperately as his control began to slip, "G-Gods, don't... Tiki, I can't..."

"Don't fight it, my love..." Tiki murmured encouragingly against his ear, now moving her hands mercilessly with more speed and strength than before. He shuddered underneath her touch, his groans long and wild to signal how close he truly was to losing the battle. He gave more often than he ever received in everything he did, and it wasn't often she had the chance to take the lead in pleasing him. Nipping at his ear as he had to her beforehand, she whispered silkily as he threw his head back to better the sensation, "Give in."

Jerking at the new sensation of her teeth tugging at his earlobe, Cail felt himself reach the limits of his endurance at the pleasant torture. She wasn't letting him fight her, applying every trick she knew to make him give in, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep struggling anyway. He felt her kiss him, a fierce and unrelenting embrace as her hands applied more pressure than before, and with a strained moan Cail felt his mind go blank as he climaxed for her.

She felt him stiffen in her arms for a brief moment before the strength in his muscles left him, and she laughed breathlessly as he leaned weakly against her. He panted heavily for air, nuzzling tiredly against her shoulder as she patiently raised her arms from the water to hold him against her and slid back to her feet to give him a reprieve. Her voice was light and playful as she watched him recovering, and she amused herself by errantly combing his matted silver-white curls with her fingers, "Honeymoon, hmm...? While it would be a little late, I think if this is where we spend it, it was worth the wait... What do you think?"

Having regained enough of his breath and strength to look up, Cail watched her gazing at him with a warm light in her emerald eyes that barely disguised her desire. Laughter was on her lips, and the blush in her cheeks had darkened by several shades to prove the heat wasn't the only reason why she looked so warm. Chuckling at her mischief and rather enjoying the way she had turned the tables so quickly on him, he kissed the tip of her nose playfully and answered, "I'm thinking that it's a pity that I'm growing dizzy from being in this hot water for too long. I'd like to return your favour, but I'm a bit worried that we'd both end up unconscious by the time we get halfway through."

He was right and she knew it, but she couldn't help but frown unhappily at the thought of leaving the springs and journeying back to their room to continue their play. It wasn't really that long of a walk, but every minute they waited for each other always felt like torture. Still, he was rather flushed and his breathing was still heavy despite his recovery, and her worry overrode her desire easily. Kissing his forehead, Tiki nodded as she released him and sighed, "I really don't wish to let you go just yet, but considering your appearance... It'd be a good idea to move this somewhere else."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but... I'm really not." Cail chuckled, and he kissed her again on the nose before turning about and glancing down into the water to see where their towels had drifted off to. She laughed when she realized what he was doing, but before she could join him in the hunt he already had both discarded towels in hand. Handing one to her, he absently fixed his back about his waist before letting out an irritated breath as he watched her do the same. "I have never hated towels so much."

Trying not to laugh as it would only worsen his mood, Tiki kissed him gently on the cheek before giving him a tiny push towards the edge of the springs. He went willingly if a little grumpily, pulling himself out of the springs with careful movements as his arm still proved a little too sore to fully support his weight. She would have followed him without much trouble on her own, but true to his reputation as a gentleman Cail turned and offered her his hand, pulling her out of the water and onto the ground with little effort.

Returning to the building, they dried and changed quickly, impatient to return to the inn and more importantly to each other. As he had before, Cail was waiting at the entrance by the time she had finished dressing, and with a smile he offered her his hand again before they began the trek back to the inn in the cool night air.

Despite the falling temperature and the darkening night, they both took their time walking up the path back towards the grand building nestled against the mountain face. Keeping their hands entwined and watching their breath mist in the air, they let the silence of the hot springs wash over them like the healing waters had beforehand. The full moon overhead brightened the scenery around them, giving a heady peacefulness to the already beautiful area that swallowed the couple whole. Cail gave Tiki's hand a tiny squeeze as they crested the tiny slope that led towards the stone staircase of the inn's entrance, and puzzled, she came to a halt beside him.

Smiling gently, Cail tugged softly on her arm and pulled her into a firm hug that she immediately answered. Pressing her face against his chest as his arms wrapped firmly about her waist, Tiki let him nuzzle into her damp hair as her fingers curled into the smooth fabric of his yukata. After a moment he reached down to cup her cheek, tilting her face upwards so their eyes met, and his voice was almost cheeky when he said, "There was something I wanted to tell you back in the springs, and I want to tell you before I forget again."

"Something you wanted to say?" Tiki repeated curiously, and she titled her head a little to the side as he watched her with laughing eyes and a warm smile that brought a plume of automatic pleasure to her heart. He didn't elaborate, merely continued to watch her, and she realized with exasperation that she had to prod him to make him come out with it. Shaking her head but indulging him nonetheless, she questioned, "What was it?"

Cail smiled briefly before he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. She managed a surprised gasp before his tongue swept inside of her mouth and danced with hers, causing her legs to weaken and her blood to burn underneath the skin he touched so carefully. A soft moan escaped her as his fingers curled in her hair, and he tilted her head further back as he kissed her senseless.

It seemed like forever before he pulled away to catch his breath, and she felt dizzy with sensation as he clasped her close. His eyes were dark with passion, becoming chips of onyx again in the luminous glow of the full moon overhead. His thumbs brushed lazily against her cheeks as he held her face to his, and his voice was soft, intimate when he touched their foreheads together, "If you'd been born a human, we never would have met. You would have died long ago, and I never would have known the sound of your laughter, the warmth of your touch, or the taste of your kiss. I never would have found love. So thank you for being a manakete, Tiki... From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for being you."

Eyes widening, Tiki felt herself grow perfectly still as he smiled so tenderly down at her. The sincerity of his words burned deep into her heart, breaking down the last of her defences and scattering away the icy doubts that had clung so viciously to her mind. She didn't need her keen senses, her abilities to read the intentions of others to know that he meant every single word he was saying, and to say she was touched by his declaration was a great understatement.

Closing her eyes as a rush of warm tears threatened to flow, she exhaled long and slow as words she didn't think but spoke anyway escaped her lips as they stood together in the glowing moonlight that turned his silver-white hair to snow and made his eyes inescapable depths of black, "I have never been glad to be what I am... but you somehow managed to make me see a silver lining to what I always believed a terrible curse. I'm happy to have been born a manakete because it allowed me to meet you... It allowed me to have a family, something I had believed I never would have. Three millennia seems a pittance of time if it meant I spent it all waiting for you."

"Your patience is legendary, if that's the case. Still, it'd be rude to keep you waiting any longer, so if you'll excuse me..." With that, Cail scooped her easily up off the ground and into his arms, silencing her astonished protest with a firm kiss and a laughing smile. As he hopped easily up the stairs, she was forced to wind her arms about his shoulders to keep herself steady, but he didn't put her down even as he entered the inn and the long sprawling hallways that led to the rooms where their comrades were sleeping. Her playfully accusing glare was met with a simple shrug of his shoulders, and he explained breezily as he carried her bridal style down the hall, "I never got the chance to carry you over the threshold, so to speak, after our wedding. If this is our honeymoon, I may as well make up for it now, right?"

"I suppose I will let you get away with that explanation just once... as long as you carry me straight to our bed and finish what we started in the springs."

"You read my mind, my love."

**AN:**

**Whoo, that was longer, (and way more disjointed) than I thought it would be. XD Still, I liked mostly how it turned out, so I'm relatively happy... That marks the end of the Light Trilogy, (and it was so fun to write), and I can honestly say I'm not sure which Scramble was my favourite. Part of me wants to say the Summer, because bikini shenanigans are hilarious no matter who is the star of said mess... but then the Hot-Springs had so much funny in it, too. **

**I have never married Cail honestly to another woman, (or Skye to another man for that matter), in my files mostly because I just can't change my shipping ways, but I admit that for three explicit purposes I made ghost files to explore the Hot Spring spousal conversations, and the sunset showdown scene between the avatar as a husband and Lucina. In the Hot-Springs convo, Severa wins an award for frenching her husband on a battlefield. I don't know what award she wins, but she gets something because I laughed until I fell over when I read Cail's, "A leaf with a tongue?!". (No, I'm serious. I was walking to the kitchen, saw the line, and tripped over my cat because I was laughing so hard. Totally worth the bruised arse.) **

**Of course, Aversa also wins an award for scarring Tiki for life. If you haven't seen the conversation between Tiki and Aversa in the Hot Springs, please minimize this window, pull out your 3DS and do it right now. Right. Now. You'll laugh until you cry. At least, I was laughing until I cried. However, as you've seen, the entire conversation also opened up this general fic where insecurities went wild. I'm of the general opinion that Aversa is in love with the male avatar regardless of supports, (mostly because the whole 'big brother' thing just makes me go, "Yeaaaaah, he's your big brother, Aversa..."), and leaving aside Tharja because she's Tharja... Well, how would it really feel to be married to someone and know that there's another woman lusting after your man? Toss into the mix that you're a different race than your husband, and she seems to be more suitable for him by proxy... Well, then you get this fic and what I dumped on Tiki because I apparently am just mean to my favourite characters. -shoots herself-**

**Anyway, this was difficult to write. XD I had the document open almost 24-7 because of all of the weird ideas I kept scrapping and inserting, so it took a very long time for me to finally say, "Well, this isn't turning out as I planned, but it does look okay, so we'll manage." However, my multi-chaptered has finally reached an ugly standstill. I guess it's mostly my fault for juggling so much and being unsure of what I really want to write when it comes to the plot of the fic. I'm stuck between three different ideas, two of which take place after the end of the game. The first idea has been done before, and therefore I'm a bit hesitant to go with it, while the second has also been explored but in a vastly different way. It's either amnesia 2.0 or a hunt for answers to the avatar's past by searching for their disappeared mother. The third is a wedding fic, probably covering the preparation for the ceremony, the actual vows/party, and probably the honeymoon-ish night after said ceremony. Any idea in particular seem more appealing? I could use a hand in deciding which to write... -sighs painfully-**

**PS: As of June 13****th****, I am no longer a highschool student. That's right, I have officially graduated! (FUCK YES! Pardon my French.) The ceremony was insanely long, but I got that diploma after dropping out of highschool and returning to Adult-Ed one long year of bouncing from shelter to shelter and fixing up my life again, so I couldn't care less. I've been walking on air ever since. While I'm terrified about the upcoming future and where this means I have to go next... I have finally met a goal I've been struggling towards for the longest time, and my happiness cannot be described in words. And I know a goddamn lot of words... So I had to put this in my author's note, and I'll move it to my profile, as well. In the meantime, I have a three-week long vacation before summer school starts and my application to college begins, so... I'm going to write until my hands begin bleeding. LONG LIVE SUMMER! -throws confetti and does a happy dance-**

**PPS: I may as well have called this little collection "Bridal Style" instead of the "Light Trilogy". In every single fic Cail was picking Tiki up bridal style. I don't exactly know why I did that, but I just noticed I did it in every single one of these shots... It makes me laugh, though. The first one was him carrying her to bed, the second was him about to drop her in the ocean, and the third is the whole 'over the threshold' cliche for their honeymoon-esque vacation... I apparently like writing boys scooping up their girls for one reason or another... It's romantic, okay?! Leave the fangirl alone with her rainbows, unicorns and sparkles! -laughing fit-**

**Mood: Insanely Hyper**

**Listening To: "Sakuranbo" - Ai Otsuka (Mou Ikkai!)**

**~ Sky**


End file.
